


Blue

by ChattyCathy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After season 6, Blue is a god-like being but feels sad....?, Happy-Sad, Hurt/Comfort, I know Lance already had his goodbye to Blue but it wasn't good enough for me, Lance ain't close with Red, Not Canon to Season 7, Other, Sad(?), The lion switch bothered me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChattyCathy/pseuds/ChattyCathy
Summary: Lance has been feeling a bit blue since the whole Lion switch situation. Yes, it was a war. Yes, they did what they had to do. Didn't mean he was okay with it. After the big fight with Lotor, he just wanted to make sure his friends were okay, but...decided against it. He needed something comforting. Something familiar. He needed Blue.





	Blue

“Please.” Lance begged, his words becoming more and more pleading-like. He stood silently in Blue’s main sight, a small mud green blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He sat down on the ground. “Blue, please. I’m begging you. I know I’m not your paladin anymore, I know Allura’s flying you now but...I need you, Blue. I tried going to Red but....her and I don’t mix like you and me, girl. She’s all fire and brute.” Lance let out a small chuckle in the wide space, thinking about Red’s former pilot. “Keith really was meant to fly her. Not me...I don’t understand.” Tears began to well in his eyes as he looked to the ground, away from the lion. “Please, Blue....you’re practically the only thing I have left of home. You’re calming....you aren’t like Red. Yeah, Red is awesome and can fly super fast- but she isn’t you! She can’t calm me down! The only time I was ever really calm in her is when I had to cool down Keith! And I’m pretty sure she only stopped being all angry because Keith did. She really cares about him but....I’m not him. And I’m not meant to be her paladin. And I’m not yours anymore...Gosh, I already said that!” Lance groaned, falling onto his back, defeated. He laid there looking at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, contemplating his next actions. What seemed to be his stability in this place for so long- had rejected him. Through all the war and the fighting, his attention wasn’t focused on his own stability, so there was no need to visit Blue. He felt guilty for that, worried that him not visiting had made her more upset at him. She didn’t seem upset. She didn’t seem anything. According to Lance. Lance. Who wasn’t her Paladin and who didn’t have the connection anymore. He finally concluded that Blue had simply, physically and emotionally, shut him out. He sat up quietly, resting a hand to Blue’s paw. “I’m really sorry, girl.”

“Lance?” A voice perked up, almost making Lance leap onto Blue. He quickly recognized the voice to be one of a certain princess he knew. Despite his obvious feelings for her that everyone on the ship, including the princess herself, was aware of, he did not smile when Allura walked up to him. She had a look of exhaustion written on her face. Almost just like his. “What are you doing up so late with Blue?” He was going to sharply return with some rude remark but quickly remembered that it was the princess. She was doing nothing more than asking him a question. And while Lance was extremely great at concealing his emotions, he was simply too tired to lie. He had been this entire time. With Shiro, and dying, and Lotor, and the rest of the stupid crap that had happened to them lately, he just wanted to let it out. 

“I just...wanted someone to talk to.” He spoke truthfully. While he was afraid of her judgment, he knew Allura was an extremely kind person. Yes, she was bossy. But she, along with Voltron, had a universe to save. If you had to with a bunch of teenagers, wouldn’t you be a little bossy? But instead of a shoulder to cry on, Allura offered an option that Lance had to assume had been brought on by lack of sleep. And...the whole Lotor situation. He had brought it up with her before, but now...it just didn’t seem his place. He wanted to make sure she was alright but wished to give her space.

“Well, why did you try Blue? You’re not the Blue Paladin anymore Lance. Why don’t you try Red?” Lance couldn’t help it. All the stress from the past months had been building up inside him, and he was just, again, simply too tired to hide it again.

“Yes, thank you Allura! Thank you for suggesting me to talk to a metal object that I don’t have close to any connection with whatsoever, rather than yourself. Thank you for helping me see what a burden it is to truly care.” He clearly saw the effects his words had on the tired princess, but instead of apologizing to her, he began to march out. He momentarily looked back at Blue and apologized to her mentally for what he had said about the lions simply being “metal objects”. He trusted that Blue knew that wasn’t what he really believed. Not after that long rant to her about how she was his only stability in the war. He stopped when a loud roar echoed past the two figures. Lance slowly turned to Blue, unbelieving tears forming. “Blue....?” He smiled, unsure if she was truly letting him back in. Even for a short time. He didn’t pay full attention to Allura’s reaction, but he could tell by her silence that she was slightly hurt. Blue’s jaw opened, and Lance ran forward without hesitation. He leaped into the cockpit, smiling brighter than he had in a while. He sat in the front seat, not paying any mind the shock and sadness written upon Allura’s face. At the time- he didn’t care. For once- something was being done for him. And he didn’t have to think of the others right now. Not when Blue’s presence hugged him so tightly and comforted him so well. He gripped the control and gave a soft smirk.

“Let’s go for a ride, girl.” Blue happily obliged, taking off into the air. Allura watched the two climb higher and higher into the construct of space. Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all heard the take-off and had rushed over as soon as possible, hoping something wasn’t wrong.

“Allura, what happened?” Pidge asked frantically, her glasses sliding down her nose. She perked them back up again when the group all walked over to the princess.

“Lance....he has Blue.”

***

He hadn’t noticed how long it took to space. Granted, with Red, it barely took a few seconds, but Lance liked this. Lance lied being able to observe his surroundings. Not a blur passing by. A small growl emitted from Blue and Lance apologized.

“I’m really, REALLY sorry Blue....” He began, his voice trembling. “I’m so sorry about everything, girl. I just...I don’t have the connection with Red that I do with you. Usually, I’d go to Hunk if I was feeling upset, but he’s been so busy lately....” Lance trailed off. Blue hummer again. “Sorry...I just-“ He signed. “You were my last hope, beautiful. I’m glad you decided to forgive me.” Blue stopped dead in her tracks, growling. Lance was taken back by her comment. “How could I not think you were angry at me?! You shut me out, you gave me nothing! Then I went to Red and her reckless attitude almost drove me crazy! This happened after I tried to pilot the Black Lion....and I’m sorry. I really...I wanted to be more than they saw. More than just the goofball. I wanted to show them I could be good. That I....” He let out another sigh. “That I’m not just a seventh wheel.” Blue purred affectionately. She continued to hum in comfort, giving Lance the explanation he needed. “Secondhand to Keith?! That’s what the Red Lion is For?! Just to be the second in command?! Well, I didn’t know that!” Blue let out another growl, fierce in silencing Lance. “....Thanks, Blue. I know you think of me as a valued member...Gosh, why can’t everything be like it used to?! Why can’t I just stay with you, girl? Why do I have to leave....” Blue was quiet. She continued to float through space, with no set destination. “It’s just.....you’re calm. You’re kind. Being around you feels like a big hug. In a lot of ways, you kinda remind me of my Mom.” Blue let out a purr, that seemed to be more taunting than affectionate. “I am not your son!” Lance yelled, face flushing. It took him a moment to calm down as he continued. “And you hold the element of water, Blue. Right? If I remember correctly...I don’t know. But Blue, water is my life. I love it. I love swimming! Everything about water is just....relaxing. Granted, yeah, an ocean could kill you....but it’s so beautiful. It...it makes me think of Earth. You....you just remind me a lot of my home, Blue. I know it’s selfish, but feeling that comfort and that sense of home....it’s what makes me able to sleep at night. I wouldn’t have gotten it this far, without you, Blue.” The Lion stopped, before mentally hugging Lance. He giggled at that, mentally hugging her back. “Thanks, Blue.” She suddenly lunges toward, her charts going crazy in front of Lance. “Woah, Blue! What are you doing?!” He yelled though it was no use. Blue continued hurrying through the galaxies, searching. “Hey, pretty lady. Maybe you could tell me what we’re looking for here?” To which he received a frustrated gruff from Blue, who continued to fly. “Blue, girl, settle down. It’s okay. The others haven’t made any effort to contact us, which means we’ve got plenty of time.” At that moment, the com beeped on, Allura standing face front in Lance’s screen, the other five paladins behind her. Including Shiro. It was good to see he was better. Blue made a sound similar to one of a scoff, to which Lance gasped at. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me!”

“Lance.” Allura states firmly. “Where are you? We need to know where you took the Blue Lion.” He wasn’t sure he could tell them, considering how many planets were zooming past his screen on the left of him. Even if he could, he wasn’t certain he wanted to. As soon as he got back with Blue, it’d be back to Red. And he wasn’t ready for that. He wanted this to last. He tried to ask Blue for a different option, but sadly, she felt the same way.

“Just know that I’ll be back soon and that you don’t have to worry.” Lance said, swiftly shutting off any and all communications. He sighed, sad that he had to cut them off, but knew it would be better for him and Blue both in the long run. As she continued to scan on the side, Blue confessed something in an ashamed purr to Lance he wasn’t sure a Lion could even feel. But it still took him by surprise. “What?! Blue! Girl! How could you feel like that?! You are in no way an extra lion!” She growled back at him. “Okay listen- just because I felt the same way doesn’t give you the right to excuse your actions missy. C’mon. You know better than that! You accept the people who need the most help, physically and emotionally! And at the time, I needed that.” Blue made a swift huff as she continued flying past planets. “Me? A kind heart? Why Blue!” He waved his hand over his head dramatically to make a point. “I don’t know what to say! I- I-“ He began laughing uncontrollably. After what seems of pure bliss and laughing- Lance cleared his throat. “I’m serious though, Blue. You’re one of the lions of Voltron! It literally wouldn’t be possible without you! You’re not the extra lion that accepts the new people when others go up! You’re the kind and valuable Lion! You ARE a lion! You’re strong! You lift the team up, along with Yellow! You keep us together! You are the heart of Voltron! That’s why you took Allura, right? She seriously IS the heart too. C’mon, you remember what I said!” He grinned, dashingly. “It was an amazing speech that saved us all!” Blue groaned.“Well, yeah, Allura was there too, but like, it was MY awesomeness that got us out of that, tHaNkS.” Lance purposely butchered the thanks to sound bitter and menacing. It didn’t work for Blue. The two ended up laughing (really just Lance) as Blue continued. 

She made a sound that caused Lance to turn around in curiosity. She continued her comforting hum to him and he smiled back. “I promise, Blue. If I ever get homesick again, I’ll go straight to you.” He winked, patting her blue armor gently. “Just next time, explain things for me, jeez!” He laughed, running away from the lion to splash around in the nighttime waters. She had done her scans right. This resembled a beach on earth. But at night. It didn’t stop Lance from splashing in the water. Soon, droplets came down upon him and he gasped in shock. He muttered something around the lines of “Rain too? Awesome! Blue you’re the best!” right before he slipped over something in the water and fell in face first. And immediately got up again, laughing at himself. Though yes, she was just a metal object, as Lance had put it, he made her just as happy as she made him.  
Though he couldn’t see it, and he would never see it, Blue was smiling.

 

_My pilot might have changed Lance, but you will always be my Paladin._

**Author's Note:**

> Agh. That's all I got xD


End file.
